Every Rose Has Its Thorne
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She twirled round and round, her favorite crimson gown moving along with her as she danced on the sound of a silent tune playing inside her head. A tune he had composed for her when they first met. She knew what was the reason she could not move beyond the veil. Her dress was red just like the blood she had on her hand. AU/ Moroi!Rose/ Moroi!Dimitri/ Rose!Centric/ RxD
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I hope this will a multichapter story and I hope even more you will like it. I want to thank my lovely beta CrazySue05 for her amazing beta skills. Thank you hon! I own nothing but the plot of this story.**_**  
**_

_**~Prologue~ **_

_**December 25, 2083 **_

Snow was covering what once used to be the Moroi Royal Court.

Virgin white snow that brought back memories from a different age. An age of kings and queens, of conspiracies and lies that were buried between the walls of this palace so none could ever find them. The history of a passionate love that was destined to turn into hate and pain and cause the birth of one of the most powerful Queens the Moroi world had ever seen. The young woman stood by the window she spent most of her days by. Her gaze fixed to the beautiful view that once used to be hers.

But that was many, many years ago. She felt something nag her hand and her eyes lowered to meet Sasha's beautiful blue eyes. The large feline licked her palm urging her to move away from the window. The rumors were enough to last a life time; they didn't need more to be added. The whispered stories about the ghost that belong to one of the greatest monarchs their nation had known were the peoples' favorite pass time. "I know sweetheart." They had their own code since she had saved the white tiger and he on his part stayed loyal to her forever even in death. Rose trailed towards the door that led to the ballroom, if she stayed still she could still listen to the music and the noisy they used to make. Tales of happy memories weaved into bitter ones. She knew now, that happy ending did not exist. At least not in the way they were written on books.

She regretted nothing though. She did was she needed to do in order to lead her people towards a better future. And a better future it was! Four decades of hard work and their world's most fruitful years. She had re-written history with her own pen erasing all the black stains her husband's reign left behind. She twirled round and round, her favorite crimson gown moving along with her as she danced on the sound of a silent tune playing inside her head. A tune _he_ had composed for her when they first met. She knew what was the reason she could not move beyond the veil.

Her dress was red just like the blood she had on her hands…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Moroi Royal Court, Pennsylvania**_

_**December 25, 2012 **_

Rose felt like she was walking on cloud nine! She had been feeling unwell for the past few weeks but she didn't want to concern him with childish things. Her husband had more important things to deal with. A new law was under consideration and had been driving Dimitri insane. Strigoi population was starting to outnumber them and Royals were pushing for something to be done. Their latest ridiculous idea was to lower the age limit and let Dhampirs be guardians much earlier than they were supposed to. With all that she only got to see her husband a few minutes every night after he would come back to their rooms tired beyond belief.

Thus why she kept her condition to herself. But Vasilissa and Sydney insisted though that she had to consult the palace physician just to be sure everything was alright. So that's what led her early in the morning to Dr. Olendzki's office. Rose insisted though that she was fine and it was nothing more than a simply flue. What she found out left her stunned for quite a few minutes.

Rose felt her heart soar as the words left the Annie's lips. She was with child again; she would finally give Dimitri what he wanted most. A male heir to succeed him on the throne and made both of them proud. Her prayers had come true and Rose couldn't help but thank God with all her might for granting her the happiness to be a mother again.

They fell in love at first sight; the moment their eyes met she knew he was the one. Rose had just got back from French and it just happened for him to be on their house talking about business with her father. Dimitri courted her for months and Rose following her aunt's advices she made him work for it.

He would drop by or send an expensive piece of jewelry trying to make her bend to his will. She held her ground though, Rose might had had flings with boys when she was at school but Dimitri was more. She would never admit it to him but his letters to her did their job. After almost six months of courtesy, stolen kisses and words that were meant to seduce her she did they only thing that was allowed.

She send back all of his presents and told him that she would never be his mistress. Back then he was still betrothed to another Lady. She made it very clear that she would join his bed only as his wife and nothing less.

No answer came after her last letter until three months later when an official marriage proposal arrived to her house. The king was impressed by how mature and level headed she was. Rose suspected that it had a lot to do with her refusing to bed him. She was still very young when they got married only twenty years old but it was the best decision her father ever made. How could refuse after all? The great Dimitri Belikov, King of all Moroi and Dhampir alike, wanted his precious only daughter as his Queen. Her family couldn't be happier about the life that was ahead of Rose and of course the opportunities that marriage opened for them.

So after asking her about how she felt about Dimitri her father accepted the proposal. Though they lived in times were things like courting and marriage proposals approved by parents were laughed at, Royal Moroi liked to keep traditions. It wasn't like Rose had no idea who she was going to marry. She knew her king quite well even before they become something more.

From the very start you could see that their people loved her and she loved them, she was devoted on making sure they were happy. Her days were spent settling matters while her nights were spend in her loving husband's arms.

Ten years of marriage and counting. Ten years of ruling by his side silently helping her dear husband take one hard decision after the other. Be by him when he was overly stressed and give him many, many children to offer him joy. Though it took them a while to conceive God granted them a beautiful baby girl. On the day of their three year anniversary little Aleksandra Olena Belikova joined her parents and became the apple of her father's eyes but Rose could see that it was not enough for him. As much as he loved Aleksandra Dimitri craved a little boy and so they tried on. Luck was not on their side though; even though she got pregnant twice she miscarried both times. Her doctor blamed on the stress people put on her. Everyone expected from Rose to produce the heir everyone wanted so badly.

Usually she wouldn't bother him when he was working but Rose couldn't wait until the time he would join her for dinner. The oak doors opened for her and she slithered inside his office soundlessly. She felt warmth spread inside her at the sight before her, Dimitri was playing with their five year old daughter. They were sitting on the floor surrounded by dolls and Aleksandra was bubbling on and on while he watched and listened carefully.

"Mind if I join you?" She smiled widely as her daughter got on her little feet throwing her arms around Rose's legs.

"Mommy!" She squealed as Rose picked her up kissing her cheek softly. She was a perfect mixture of both her parents and Rose knew that her little girl someday would make a man very happy. She secretly hopped that man would be Lissa's little boy, Rose wanted nothing more than to join the two houses.

"Hello Princess, you look beautiful today!" The little girl in her arms giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, burying her head in Rose's hair.

"Thank you mommy." She sighed and Rose's heart swelled with love. "You look pretty too. Daddy? Isn't mommy pretty?" Dimitri moved towards them wrapping his arms around both of them. A stunning smile gracing his lips and Rose's heart beat picked up.

"Yes, she is your Grace." Dimitri murmured kissing her forehead lovingly, his eyes never leaving Rose's face. "Very pretty."

"Do you mind leaving me and daddy alone for a while?" Aleksandra pouted at Rose's words. Rose knew her daughter was like her, she didn't like to follow orders no matter how nice someone asked her to. "Mia can play with you outside!" She added quickly and their princess's face light up at the prospect of playing on the palace gardens.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as Mia took her from her mother's arms and left the royal couple alone. Rose took a seat by the window gazing the beautiful view before her thinking of how to let Dimitri know.

"Is there something wrong love?" His voice was laced with concern as he joined her. "Do you want to discuss something?" Rose took another deep breath and turned to face him smiling cheerfully.

"I'm with child!" She announced and watched him closely. Before she could register what was happening Dimitri's arms were around her and his lips collided with her in a deep and passionate kiss. Back then everything seemed fine, none could prepare her for what was to come. In the following years Rose would have to leave her naïve self behind and become what she was meant to be.

A true, powerful Queen.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank anyone that review, favorite or put me and the story on alert. Thank you guys! Also a huge thanks goes out to my beta because without her I would be lost! Thank you CrazySue05!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

After Rose told him the joyful news Dimitri immediately sent a request for a ball to be held. After so many tries they were finally going to have another baby. She had prayed every day for a little boy to come and complete their happiness. It wasn't long before the news made the round of the Court and her people began sending her gifts. Nothing could ruin her happiness right now. Nothing could bring her down from cloud nine.

"We should be more careful my Lord! Someone might see us!" Rose giggled as he pushed her gently through the door of her bed chambers. They had left the ball in a hurry when she told him that she skipped wearing her underclothes tonight. Rose came to know that one naughty word and her husband was ready to go. He had spent all of his nights in her bed for the past four months and as her bump grew so did Dimitri's desire to have her. He had become insatiable and Rose was more than happy to comply with his wishes. She did enjoy herself after all, she wouldn't lie, he never ceased to take care of her by bringing her as much pleasure as possible.

"I pay no mind to them love and nor should you." He mumbled as his lips kissed a path from her neck down to her breasts giving them all his attention. Pushing the fabric down, his lips wrapped around a stiff nipple and Rose gave him a low heady moan. With the pregnancy they had become sensitive and even the slightest touch from Dimitri would send thrills through her whole body and he took full advantage of that fact.

"Yes!" She gasped as Dimitri sucked lightly on the soft flesh making Rose arch her back in pleasure. His hands trailed up her legs pulling the skirt of her dress with them as he pressed her against the cold stone of the wall. His pelvis ground against hers and another moan slipped from between her lips. "Please!" She begged as he switched breasts.

"Please what, love? Ask and you shall receive." He chuckled huskily as two fingers slipped inside her and Rose whimpered as he set her body alight once more in a way only he knew. Her fingers grabbed his shoulders for dear life as he increased his rhythm making her gasp in sweet bliss.

"Please take me to our bed!" She gasped as her muscles tightened around his fingers. His hands cupped her bottom and as he picked her up, she felt her body flush even more at the show of strength he showed. Something so small could make her yearn for him even more.

"I love you." He murmured as he slid inside her warm and soft body completing her once more.

"I love you too." She sighed and let herself get lost in him.

_**~RH~**_

Sasha purred contentedly, lying on her feet as Rose kept her eyes on her laptop. She'd had the white tiger since he was a cub. It was a rare thing for a Moroi with Earth as their element to have a familiar but it was the mark of a good leader. Sasha was freezing to death when she found him on the side of the road as she was returning home from Lissa's house. He was weak and very sick, her best guess on why a Siberian tiger was found so close to residential areas was hunting. Hunters tended to hunt the wild animals for their fur. They always left the young ones to die alone because they were no use to them. Especially a cub like Sasha that had a problem anyway, none would pay for an albino tiger.

From the moment she picked him in her arms, Sasha was Rose's guardian. He was a part of her and she kept him close by. It was always so bizarre to others how the wild animal obeyed her like he was just a kitty. But the bond that was created that day was just that powerful; the tiger was bound to her as much as Rose was to him. Sometimes he was the only thing apart from her daughter keeping her sane. Not once in his fifteen years had he misbehaved. Rose raised and trained him to be calm and collected unless she ordered him otherwise.

She was currently working on a new project about Dhampir children whose parents were killed on duty. The project was something she held close to her heart being a mother herself and kept pushing for it to finally be done. Sadly Royal Moroi were not as sympathetic as she was towards Dhampir, their society was so stuck in to their old ways. Rose was trying to change that but not much had been done.

She raised her eyes from the computer screen for a moment searching her beautiful angel. Aleksandra was playing quietly a few feet away happily talking to her dolls with Mia by her side. The last few months had been a blissful heaven and she thanked God every night before going to bed for what He'd given her. She finally had the loving family she'd desired so much. A gasp escaped her lips and instantly three pairs of eyes were trained on her.

"What's wrong your Majesty?" Rose smiled at the concern that colored Mia's voice. Her sweet Ladies were all so worried about her. She had picked them carefully so she would be sure none of them would ever betray her. Court was not a nice place to live in and not many people were happy that Rose had taken Natasha's place as Queen on Dimitri's side. It was known that everything was done for a certain reason in their society and Dimitri's affections for Rose had ruined some peoples' plans. Her ladies cared for her like she was their family and Rose loved them for that.

"He moved." The other three women let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and the worried expressions were replaced with smiles mirroring hers.

"Really? Can I feel it?" Rose chuckled at Mia's eagerness and shook her head. The girl was young and innocent, only eighteen and just fresh out of school. Barely a woman really and Mia hadn't been here for Aleksandra's birth or the months during and after the pregnancy. This was all so knew to her. It was only a few months ago that she joined Rose's Ladies after she was engaged to Lissa's older brother following the Dragomir tradition. For centuries the Dragomir family had bound her life to the Mazurs. The two houses had become something more than family and stuck together through thick and thin. It was only logical that Lissa would become one of Rose's Ladies in Waiting.

"Sadly love, not yet. I'm the only one that can feel him for now." She caressed her stomach fondly, the smile never leaving her lips. Sasha tensed at her feet and hissed lowly at the door. That was enough for Rose to know that someone the tiger didn't liked was approaching. Just as she finished her thought Adrian walked in dressed in the finest clothes, ever the vision of handsomeness. "Cousin, to what do I own the pleasure? Here to see our lovely Sydney again?" She teased and giggled as her eyes met Sydney's golden ones and the young woman blushed.

Adrian wasn't really Rose's cousin but it was a habit between the Royal Moroi to call each other cousin as they were bound by blood. He was the big brother she never had; he always took care of her and made sure she was happy. Adrian and her mother were the only two that were opposed to her marriage to Dimitri but she didn't understand why. Her husband had been nothing but kind to her so far. All the arguments ceased though as her father gave his blessing. Adrian moved to the Court to keep an eye on her and secure that everything was to her better interest. It seemed though that since she got married Adrian matured too. A lot! He used to be a ladies' man, always chasing after skirts but for the last three years that changed. He had set his eyes on Sydney and as much as Rose forbade it he wanted her all the more.

Knowing him well and knowing how good he was with sweet talking maidens to give him their innocence Rose made sure to describe to him what was to happen to his precious lower half if he ever deflowered Sydney. Rose had strict orders from the girl's father to be pure until her wedding day. As weird as that sounded she knew she had to follow his orders. Rose knew what an old grumpy git he was and wanted to keep him as happy as possible. Something had changed with Adrian after that talk though, Rose couldn't work out what it was but her cousin seemed to behave himself. He even courted her Lady making all of them very happy. Prince Sage, for the prospects of joining houses with the Ivashkovs, and Rose because finally two of her most loved friends found love.

"Sadly no." He gave them a charming smile and took a seat opposite her. Sasha moved closer to her restlessly and with only a wave from her the feline settled down again. "I have something I wish to discuss with you." From his tone Rose understood that Adrian had something important to tell her. "Alone." He added hastily and she waved to her Ladies letting them know they needed to leave taking Aleksandra with them.

"I'm listening." Rose settled back eyes trained carefully on him.

"There is a rumor going around." He murmured softly trying to break the news as easy as he could. He did not wish to upset her; especially not now that she was pregnant. Rose motioned for him continue. "That Natasha is after Dimitri again and she is quite successful with doing so." Her chocolate brown eyes hardened as they met his again. She didn't have time to play Natasha's games right not.

"That's silly Adrian and you know it. Dimitri would never cheat on me and much less with Natasha." She huffed, her husband had been very loyal to her since the day she accepted his marriage proposal. As for Natasha, his dislike towards the dark haired woman was evident every time they crossed paths. No, Dimitri would never do that to her, he would never betray her that way, right? Not now that they were expecting another baby.

"I'm not saying he did it." Adrian added quickly. "I just want you to be careful Rose. That's all I'm asking for." He leaned forward and took her hands in his. "Just take care of yourself and the little one." He smiled warmly and she knew he meant well.

"I will." She smiled back but his words kept repeating inside her head. Maybe she needed to look into this, put someone loyal to watch Natasha. She thought all this was in the past, the woman was married to one of Dimitri's closest friends for God's sake! Dimitri would never hurt Ivan by sleeping with his wife. But now it was too late, the seed of doubt was well planted inside her head.

"Now excuse me dear cousin, but your Lady is waiting for me." Adrian winked at her as he rose from his seat. Rose gave him a big genuine smile masking her worries. Surely what Adrian told her was nothing but rumors.

"Of course." She teased. "Sydney is driving us crazy always talking about you." Adrian's smile almost split his face in half at her words. "Now ran along little boy, don't leave your Lady waiting!" She shouted after his retreating form. Her thoughts turned back to what her cousin told her. Something was needed to be done about them.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you thing? Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**To the anon reviewer that left a lovely big flame:** **First of all thank you but I won't take your words into account as you didn't even logged in to let me know what you didn't like.**

**Second no, Dimitri won't leave Rose for Tasha. If you had the patient to wait for me to actually write the story before you judge you would see. No Rose won't kill them in the next two chapters, no she won't end up in jail, and sure as hell NO this is not a DxT fic. But the story is under the category of angst, there should be some angst. Don't you think? Next time log in to tell me your opinion. If you have the balls to do it of course!**

**To the other anon review that said they love my stories and is waiting for me to update, please do log in! I would love to thank you personally! :)**

**To the rest of you who read, reviewed, favorite and alerted, thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means. To give you a little warning and now realize I should have done it two chapters ago, this is not your typical HEA RxD story. Dimitri is not the usual Prince Charming, he is selfish and even though he loves Rose he loves himslef more! I'm sorry if I'm messing up your idea of Dimitri but that's the way he is in this. An asshole! The story is Rose centered so you can imagine that everything we read is from her POV. We have no idea what's going on in Dimitri's mind. I promise you though, by the last word I'll type on this story it will be a Rose/Dimitri ending. Just bare with me for those few chapters until the end.**

**To my lovely beta CrazySue05, thank you for beta-ing this for me so fast. You are awesome!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

The serene music and the rustle of paper made by the pages she flipped was the only sound in the room. It was the first time in weeks that Rose was even remotely calm. Adrian's words would not leave her head. All Rose could see every time Dimitri touched her was him being with Natasha and the idea was simply repulsive.

Her thoughts were always revolving around that. What if the rumors were true? What if Dimitri had cheated on her with Natasha? Did he love her? Could she forgive him? She needed to do something and do it now. She would not let a cheap hussy ruin her marriage. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. A soft knock brought her out of her thoughts and she felt Sasha tense. "Come in." Her voice was a soft murmur, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Lady Zeklos is here to see you as requested your Majesty." Sydney's voice was cold as she announced their guest. It was known that her Lady held no respect for the woman and neither did Rose but they had to keep up the charade.

"Show her in." She promptly closed her book and placed it on the small table beside her. "Hello Natasha." Rose smiled sweetly as the older woman swept in the room as graceful as ever. Rose would give her that; Natasha was a beautiful woman, long raven locks, alabaster skin and a pair of ocean blue eyes that could have you eating from the palm of her hand. "Please take a seat."

"I would prefer not to." Natasha drawled with a blank expression. It was clear to Rose that this would not go as smoothly as she wanted to believe.

"That wasn't a request. Sit down." Rose's cold voice left no argument so Natasha took the seat opposite her. Rose could hear Sasha's soft growls as the smart feline refused to avert its eyes from Natasha's form. "How're things going with Ivan? I met his mother a few days ago and she told me you just got back from your honeymoon. I take it you had fun."

"Yes we did your Highness. Thank you for asking." Natasha gave a court nod.

"I won't bore you with pleasantries dearie. It came to my attention that there are some kind of rumors about you and my husband going around. I refuse to believe that they are true though. Do I have a reason to believe that all those people are telling the truth, Natasha?" The black haired woman had gone pale giving Rose her answer. Natasha quickly masked her expression and rushed to justify herself.

"Of course not your Highness!" She murmured hastily trying to cover up her misstep. "I would never do such a thing. I have never given you reason to question my loyalty to you or the crown."

"Good." Rose's lips stretched into a wide smirk. "Because I would hate to have to remind you of your place." She could see something shift in Natasha's eyes at her words. "He chose me over you and I won't let you ruin my happiness Tasha. Don't you ever forget that you are beneath me. I can destroy you with only a snap of my fingers. Do you understand that?" Natasha nodded in answer not trusting her voice to speak. "Good! You are dismissed!"

Rose went back to her book as the woman that was about to wreck her life walked out of the room. Enough was enough; it was time to take matters into her own hands. She should definitely set up a meeting with her father. Abe would have advice for her, he always knew what to do.

* * *

Shakespeare once wrote 'uneasy lies the head that wears the crown'. Rose never understood those words until now. The past few days had made it clear to her that she could trust no one. They all tried too hard to keep something from her and Rose was afraid she already knew what it was. She'd been looking at things around her through rose colored glasses all these years. Her father gave her the world, she went to the best schools, studied things she loved and then when it was time for her to return back home love was waiting for her. At least on her part, Rose was head over heels with Dimitri from the very first moment they met and from the way it looked, so was he.

Those thoughts were swimming around her head not letting her rest. She rolled over giving up on the idea of sleep. Throwing her robe over her shoulders she walked into the small drawing room only to find Dimitri still awake. "What are you doing up so late?" She questioned taking a seat beside him.

"This Age Law thing is driving me insane." He murmured never taking his eyes from the papers sprawled in front of him. "Nothing seems to satisfy those people. I'm trying to be logical here and fair to both parties but they won't let me." Dimitri let a deep sigh out and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Maybe you should consider my idea?" Dimitri raised a dark eyebrow. "You know," Rose pushed more. "Practicing offensive magic; making Moroi fight alongside Dhampirs." This was something she had been thinking for the past few months. There was an answer to their Strigoi problem and that was Moroi finally getting off of their asses and helping the Guardians.

"You know that is a stupid idea Roza." He dismissed her proposal instantly. Rose hated when he acted that way, like he was the wisest man alive and she was the dim little kid. They were only seven years apart for Christ's sake!

"Why? I use my element that way and so do the rest of my family as well as the Dragomirs and the Dashkovs! Think about it Dimka, I could get Uncle Victor or my parents to teach a few Moroi. See how this works!"

"I'm sorry Roza but no one is going to agree with this. Your idea is not up for discussion." He murmured distractedly and went back to his work not sparing her a second glance. Her eyes stayed on his form for a few seconds, studying the man she'd called a husband for the past five years. Something had changed in him the last two months though Rose wasn't ready to admit it. She allowed her calm façade to slip back in place not wanting to show him how much his words hurt her. Without further ado she rose from her seat and went back to bed.

* * *

A bouquet of fresh blood red roses was waiting for her the next morning. She knew what they meant, it was Dimitri's way of saying he was sorry for the way he treated her. Contemplating the situation for a while she chose to be the better person and let his little misstep slip. She knew he was worn-out by arguing with the whole council. "Lissa!" She called as she breathed in the beautiful smell of the flowers. A moment later her dear friend was by her side ready to do anything Rose requested. "Have you heard back from my father?"

"Yes you Majesty. I talked to him on the phone a while ago, everything is going as planned! He will fly here in a few days to fill you in on the details." Dimitri might think that Moroi using offensive magic was stupid but Rose found it brilliant. That was why she chose to put her plan in motion and show her husband how wrong he was.

"Perfect! I'm going to see Dimitri for a few minutes. Please let me know when my daughter is up. I'd like to take her for a walk today. " Lissa nodded and went back to her work.

The genuine smile on her lips couldn't beat the bad feeling that was set in the pit of her stomach and Rose couldn't shake it off. She wrapped her hands securely over her bump soothing her restless son with caresses. had confirmed what she was praying since after their daughter was born. She and the baby were healthy and he was defiantly a boy.

Finally she was going to give her husband and their people a son. The heir they desperately wanted. Rose was beyond happy, she was ecstatic! They already had a beautiful baby girl and they loved her but a son was different. A son meant a ruler no one would ever doubt, especially if he was like his father.

Annie made very clear to her however that she needed rest, as much as she could get. She had suffered two other miscarriages and she didn't want to risk anything again. But still something kept bothering her. Dimitri seemed distant the last few weeks and even though he spent his nights in her bed he never moved past a few innocent kisses.

She pushed the door open and her breath caught in her throat. She felt bile rise in her throat as her eyes fell on her husband with Natasha Ozera on his lap. Adrian's voice rang in her head again as her eyes couldn't move from the sight in front of her. The upper part of Natasha's dress was pulled down leaving her breasts bare to her husband's hungry gaze as his hands wandered up and down her body. The same hands that a few hours ago touched her skin like this. A scream raged from her lips as she closed the door forcefully and the unholy couple broke apart. "What is this?" Her eyes met his and the only thing she could see was his tainted passion for the other woman. "What _is _this?" Anger rose inside her as she made her way to him. Natasha had finally made herself decent and stood at the far corner of the room smirking at her, irking Rose even more. She knew the dark haired woman enjoyed what was happening.

Rose knew that Natasha had feelings for Dimitri but she thought they were in the past. She would never imagine that the woman was so vile as to sleep with a married man when in fact she was married herself. Her hand came hard down on his cheek leaving an angry red print on his flesh. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sweetheart it's not what-" His poor excuse of an apology was cut by Rose's fists connecting hard with his chest. Angry tears betrayed her emotions, showing just how weak she could be.

"Why are you doing this?" Her question hang heavy between them. "Was I not enough for you? Was I not an obedient wife? Wise beyond my years!" She faintly registered that her voice was raised but she didn't care. Her hand clutched her stomach as a sharp pain tore through her. "No, no, no." She whimpered identifying the signs of what was happening. Rose had felt that pain twice already in the past few years and she knew what it meant. She felt strong arms wrapping around her and soothing words were being whispered in her ear as Dimitri tried to calm her massaging her stomach slowly.

"Shh Roza, it's going to be fine." She felt herself leaning against him. "Deep breaths love, relax." _Breath in, breath out_, she repeated the pattern in her head trying to follow his advice. She barely registered Dimitri carrying her to her rooms or her Ladies fussing over her. Before she knew it she was tucked into bed after having to drink a cup of tea to help her relax and sleep for the baby's benefit.

* * *

Annie woke her up a few hours later to check up on her. She and the baby were fine but she would have to take it easy. Her emotional state though wasn't as good. Sasha was laid next to her whimpering as if feeling Rose's hurt. No one could take away the pain that wench brought her. She was going to pay, Rose swore that to herself.

Natasha Ozera was going to die a slow painful death and she would be there watching every second of it. Rose had warned her to stay away but Natasha couldn't accept that she had been beaten. She couldn't accept that Dimitri would never love her. He did make a mistake, one he would pay dearly for, but Rose wasn't going to leave him to her. Even if it meant she would spend the rest of her life miserable.

As for her husband, his punishment would be much worse; no she wouldn't grant him an easy death. He would suffer alongside her knowing that he was responsible for her pain. She could and would make his life a living hell. One way or another. All she wanted was to please him, give him what he desired most and this was how he paid her back. By deceiving and hurting her. Her mother had warned her what kind of a man Dimitri Belikov was, he might be good looking and a master in sweet talking women but that didn't erase his past as womanizer. Foolishly she thought that he could actually love her.

But no, he loved no one but himself. The white tiger tensed beside her ready to pounce with just a word from his mistress. The door was pushed open softly but her eyes never left the covers of her bed. All that luxury meant nothing to her now, their money could not undo the hurt he caused. He stood at the foot of her bed; his eyes soft, almost apologetic. But she knew very well that looks could be deceiving. "I'm sorry." She clenched her teeth breathing hard. How dare he come here to ask for forgiveness after what he did! Did he really think that a simple 'I'm sorry' would get him off the hook?

"You vile man! How dare you?" She spat. "How dare you come here after what you did?" Her chocolate brown eyes were cold as they met his. "Get out!" She whispered softly, drained from her heartache. "Get out of my sight; I can't look at you right now! I don't want to look at you right now!" For once he did something right by following her wishes and left her alone. She let herself fall back on her soft sheets as a new wave of fresh tears poured out of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate me yet? I bet you do! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! This story doesn't come as easy as I hoped. Keep in mind that this story was inspired by the show The Tudors so all you will get is angst. If it's not your cup of tea please move to another getting anon reviews about how I ruin Dimitri's character doesn't really help. I want to thank everyone that favorite and reviewed it means a lot! I know the chapter is small but I'm already 600 words into the next one and I promise to make it longer. A big, big, big thank you goes to my amazing beta CrazySue05! Love you girl!**

P.S: Dear anons, joke's on you! You can't review anymore! Honestly if you want to read something happy from me there are at leats 10 VA stories where Rose and Dimitri are happy together. No I'm not depressed! I'm a writer! That's what we do! We write more than one types of stories! **It is meant to be angsty, it is meant to be dark, Dimitri is going to be an asshole and no I won't change my plot just to fit your liking. If you don't like it, don't read it.** **I'm not forcing you!**

**Frankly I'd rather lose readers than get sad over shitty reviews like this. In case you're wondering, yes I deleted them!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Small hands caressing her hair brought Rose out of her slumber and her eyes opened to meet her daughter's chocolate brown ones. Aleksandra looked like a real angel as the pale moonlight framed her beautiful young face. Rose thanked God every day for the gift he gave her; because that's the only way one could see Aleksandra, as a precious gift, "Good morning Mommy." The toddler whispered in a honey like voice and gave her a toothy smile. Her heart melted a little at the sight of the small child. The last few days had been hard on her and every time she was ready to give up her daughter's face came to mind and reminded her that she needed to keep fighting for her little angel. For them to have a better future, Rose needed more power.

Dimitri didn't bother her after their little incident and she was somewhat thankful for that. A little time away gave her the opportunity to clear up her mind and think of her next moves. She certainly couldn't just forgive him but she couldn't divorce him either. They had a child together and another one on the way, those poor souls had done nothing wrong to deserve the humiliation of a very nasty and public affair like the break of marriage, a royal marriage much less. Above all that there was a small sick and twisted part of her that still loved him. Even after the hurt he caused, Rose couldn't help but love him just a tiny little bit.

She had to banish Natasha from their lives one way or another but she needed to do it discreetly. As much as she would like to torture and humiliate the wench she couldn't. For now though she had to tend to her daughter's needs and her little princess wanted them to take a walk. So that was the reason Rose got out of the bed this warm morning and pushed everything to the back of her mind. For now she would enjoy the fresh air and the soft humming sounds of the spring, humid night. Tomorrow however was another day, tomorrow she had plans that were bound to change their lives.

* * *

She was massaging her temples and trying very hard not to scream. For the last three hours all she could hear was pointless arguments on if the table clothes for the annual fundraiser to help the orphan Dhampir children would be ivory or pale yellow. Frankly she wanted to tell them to stick their stupid opinions up their fat asses but she knew she couldn't. As much as she hated it those feasts were the only way to get the Scrooge McDucks of their world to get even a dollar out of their pocket for something other than their own necessities.

She tuned them all out as her eyes focused on the woman opposite her. She could admit that Natasha Zeklos was a beautiful woman; pale skin, raven locks ad deep blue eyes. Her beauty put all the other women in this room in shame. There was no question why Dimitri was attracted to her that much Rose knew. A wave a jealousy washed over her and she resisted the urge to just crawl over to where Natasha was seated and claw her eyes out. She would get her revenge in time but for now she needed to lay low.

"Enough!" Rose's voice bounced on the thick walls and ten pairs of eyes turned to look at her. She had finally reached her limit. "I don't want to hear another thing about the theme or the color of the napkins, for all I care they could be neon pink," A series of gasps could be heard and Rose resisted the urge to laugh. "The only thing I want is for your husbands and brothers and fathers to donate on the cause. Make it happen!" The ladies were stunned for a few minutes, they had never listened to their Queen address someone that way. "Do I make myself clear?" Rhea Dragomir was the first to react and rushed to answer her.

"Yes my Queen, of course." Rose gave a small smile to the woman that was like a second mother to her, trusting her to see the plans through.

"Then it's settled. I leave it all up to you Lady Dragomir; I know you won't disappoint me." The older woman nodded eagerly and Rose didn't miss the sour faces of the other ladies. "Now if you excuse me, you exhausted me. My little boy wants me to take a nap and I'm going to do just that." Her hands caressed her baby bump as she rose from her seat leaving the room. A small smile played on her lips as she caught sight of Natasha's face, jealousy was written all over it at the mention of the heir; her ladies along with Sasha followed closely behind.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Rose groaned and rolled on her side ignoring the annoying voice. "Your Majesty you really need to wake up." Lissa shook her softly out of her slumber. She just felt so tired she didn't want to move right now. When they tell you pregnancy is one of the most beautiful moments in a woman's life they never tell you how exhausting it is. Especially for someone like her that had a difficult one.

"I'm listening Lissa, what's wrong?" Rose pulled herself up and rested her back against the head of the bed. Worry was written all over her friend's face and she couldn't help but worry herself.

"I just learned something." She fidgeted with the end of her blouse not meeting Rose's eyes. "Not exactly learned actually, more like over heard it."

"Out with it Vasilissa! I hope you didn't wake me up for nothing." She snapped, patience wasn't her strong suit lately. Something her father pointed out was quite a big flaw for a monarch but Rose couldn't help it.

"I accidently heard a conversation between Natasha and Christian's father had last night." Rose's ears perked up, she knew that this had to be something good. "They are pushing your husband to pass the Age Law my Queen. Lucas has his own agenda and you are not a part of it." Suddenly everything made much more sense now, Dimitri's unfaithfulness, Natasha's provocative behavior, the bloody Age Law. Everything! She should have known that someone was backing the wench up.

"Does Christian know?" Lissa shook her head. "Do I need to be concerned that your husband is going to betray me Vasilissa?" The question hung between them for a few seconds.

"Never my Queen!" Lissa seemed almost offended by Rose's words. "You know better than to doubt our loyalty to you and your family. It is not because of the King we are here, but because of you." Lissa inhaled deeply and took Rose's hands in her own. "I assure you Rose in the name of our friendship, a bond I hold dearly close to my heart, you have nothing to fear. Christian and I will always be at your service!"

* * *

"He can't be serious." She murmured to herself as she walked as fast as she could. Only moments ago Adrian had let her know that her husband had passed that ridiculous law after all. It looked like he really wanted to start a riot! She rushed inside his study slamming the door closed loudly. Dimitri's gaze rose to meet hers, taking in her furious state. "Are you out of your mind?" She growled pacing back and forth in front of him trying to come up with ways to fix this mess. "What were you thinking passing that law? Sending children to their own deaths Dimitri? Is that what you lowered yourself to?" He rose from his seat and came close to her.

"Don't concern yourself with those things Roza. Trust me, this was the best solution for everyone." He cupped her cheek softly and something snapped inside her. Lissa's words about Natasha and Lucas came back to mind and she pulled back slapping his hand away.

"I should not concern myself with those matters but your mistress should?" She arched an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping from every word that left her lips. "Or did you really think I have no idea what's going on around me?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Roza." He growled lowly, warning her to back off. But Rose would have none of this; she took a step closer to him her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Is there a problem your royal Highness?" She bit back. "Did I offend the _honor _of your beloved toy?" His nostrils fluttered at the mention of Natasha and she took pleasure in his discomfort.

"Watch it Roza." She smiled sardonically. She wanted to hurt him just like he had hurt her and Natasha was one way to do it.

"Hit a nerve there Comrade?" She taunted only inches away from him, their noses almost touching. "Come on Dimitri, do us all a favor and admit to yourself. That _tramp," _She could barely get the word out of her mouth. "Has you right where she wants you. Inside her pants. Your so called self control is gone my dear husband! You are nothing but a pawn. My mother was right, you are no King. You barely can rule yourself much less a kingdom." Her words were laced with venom. Everything happened so quickly she had no time to react; Dimitri's hand struck her like lightening. Her head snapped to the side and she stilled for a few seconds, stunned by what he did.

"You are never to speak to me like that again." He barked as his fingers grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to meet his eyes. It was the first time she'd seen him that way, anger burning like a fire in his deep brown eyes. She pushed away from him as her fingers rose to touch the burning spot on her cheek.

"Remember my words." She spoke softly masking her disgust. "You are going to pay dearly for this. I'm going to ruin you Dimitri." She didn't give him time to answer before turning away and walking out of the room. He had just signed his death sentence.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to hate someone hate Dimitri! This is it for now. Drop me a review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally beta-ed! I want to thank my dear beta for her amazing work! Thank you CrazySue05! 3 Enjoy! **

**03BonnieAndClyde, Do'B Brittday20, Originals-Klaroline, Sabrinamp, Sarah, DarkArrow62 RozaRocks, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov and all of the guests thank you so much!**

* * *

_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something**_

**Some of them want to use you**  
**Some of them want to get used by you**  
**Some of them want to abuse you**  
**Some of them want to be abused**  
**Sweet Dreams~ Marilyn Manson**

* * *

The door closed with a soft click but she refused to open her eyes. Sasha growled but did not move as the bed shifted beside her. "Roza?" The voice that used to soothe her now sent a chill down her spine. "I know you are awake, please look at me." She'd given specific orders to her ladies to let no one near her rooms. She didn't want to see anyone after what happened in Dimitri's office. Apparently her mother in law had other ideas. Feeling the bed moving again she thought for a second that Olena would not press the subject but she was mistaken.

The older woman moved around the bed and kneeled beside it. Light illuminated the room as she switched the lamp on to take a better look at Rose's face. "I prayed that he would not turn out like his father you know." She murmured as her fingers traced the angry purple bruise. "I prayed that he would be different, he seemed different; I thought I raised him right, to be kind to women. But now I can see the truth, I can see how wrong I was and I want to apologize." Rose was taken aback by her words and a little confused about what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" The question was out of her lips before she could stop it. Sadness was paint on Olena's face as she recalled her past.

"Everything is not what it seems my dear Roza. My marriage might have looked perfect but it was far from it. King Stephen was a great ruler; he was kind and loved his people, an amazing father and a loving husband. He was all that where the public was concerned. But no one except me knew who he really was, how cruel and heartless he could be." Olena took Rose's hands in her own giving them a gentle squeeze. "It started off with just a small slap and escalated after that. He was drinking all the time, sleeping around, ignoring me, some days he wouldn't even sleep in our bed. But I loved him; I loved him with all my heart and that's why I stayed. I was unhappy of course but I had kids and I couldn't just leave him. Eventually his heart caught up with him and betrayed him while he was in some other woman's bed. I think that was my salvation, I hoped and prayed every day that I raised Dimitri to be better than that but it looks like I failed."

"Olena I had no idea…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"No one did my little one." She smiled warmly. "I want you to know that if you ever decide to leave him I'll stand by your side. I know no one would have stood by me back then and I'm not going to pretend that everything is alright again. I could arrange for you and the kids to move somewhere else, the country side maybe. Away from all this craziness." Rose shook her head quickly dismissing all those ideas.

"I'm not leaving him. I'm not going to give Natasha the satisfaction of knowing she beat me." She insisted stubbornly. "Besides I can't let him destroy what we built together, I can't give up on my people." Olena nodded softly understanding written all over her face.

"Just know that whatever you decide I'll be by your side." Olena's fingers traced the small bruise on Rose's cheek once more. "You should have Vasilissa heal this for you before anyone else sees it. It wouldn't do to start a riot." Her hand fell to her sides and her mother in law was out of her door before Rose had time to say anything else. She laid back against the soft sheets as her hands caressed her small bump. Rose had a few ideas on what she should do about Dimitri but somehow she doubted his mother would want to help her in any way.

* * *

Rose wasn't surprised by what she found waiting for her the next morning beside her breakfast. She didn't have to ask from who it was; Dimitri knew her love of expensive jewelry. Her fingers ran over the smooth wooden surface as she flipped open the lid of the box. There within a bed of dark blue silk was nestled the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was formed by a row of a hundred perfectly round diamonds - immaculate little apologies - clear and guileless. Like all supplications, they ended in a grand gesture of atonement. In this case, the embodiment of ever every tear I'd ever shed: a giant oval sapphire, deep, and hypnotic. More of the tiny, flawless diamonds - some round, some oval - branched away from the center stone like ice crystals. They eventually formed an upside down tear drop.

_How apropos. _Rose thought as she traced the precious gemstones.

"Harry Winston I presume?" She asked meeting Sydney's eyes, her friend nodded swiftly.

"It arrived early this morning. I'm guessing it had something to do with your fight the other day?" Rose nodded slightly and pulled the necklace out of its case. Her cheek still tingled but she had got Lissa to heal it before anyone could see it. "Your Majesty?" Rose turned and met Sydney's gaze. "Your father is waiting for you in the drawing room."

Rose nodded quickly leaving the necklace back to its place and move to the other room. She needed a familiar face right now and her father was all she wanted. Rose was a daddy's girl and having him here with all this mess going on was a great relief.

He was standing by the window observing the people under them. That was how Abe worked; he always observed people and kept notes in order to know who he could trust. She knew he had her back, one word from her and any enemy she had would be gone. But that's not how Rose worked; they needed a plan to get rid of Natasha and reverse that idiotic law without alerting anyone about it.

"Baba." She sighed as she moved to hug him awkwardly, at six months her belly was getting bigger making everything very uncomfortable but she wouldn't have it any other way. "I missed you." She whispered as she hugged him tight.

"I missed you too my little girl." He murmured back as he kissed her temple. "How are you? The little ones?" His hands shot down to her stomach caressing her bump. Her son gave a soft kick in gesture of 'hello' making his grandpa smile.

"We are fine." She smiled and pulled him to seat on the armchair. "But that's not why I asked you to come here." She said and took the seat opposite him. "I believe that you have heard the news by now?" Abe sat back stroking hit goatee.

"I did and I was quite curious as to what your husband thinks he's doing." Abe eyed her for a moment waiting for an explanation.

"Don't play coy with me old man." Her lips pressed in a flat line and she frowned in displeasure. "You know what's going on and I need your help. That's why you are here." Abe nodded silently. Her father had quite the reputation of making impossible things happen for the right price. Helping her achieve what she wanted wouldn't be a problem. "What do I do? How do I handle this?" They stayed silent for a few minutes both of them deep in thought.

"What do you want to do?" Abe's question hung between them for a few seconds. She knew his mind was racing but he would do nothing she didn't want to.

"I want to keep my children safe." She answered solemnly. "As long as Natasha is in our lives none of us are safe and I won't allow that Baba. No one will get close to them even if it means I have to kill." A few years ago if you had met her, Rose would never wish death to anyone. A few years ago she was young, naïve and in love. She fell for a man that promised her the world and then decided to take it all back. But now? Now she had two kids that depended on her and she would give her life for them. Aleksandra and her baby boy were her whole world and the future of their people.

"Then leave it all to me." She nodded trusting him to do as he pleased. "This wasn't the only reason I came though." Rose raised an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't?"

"I have news. Good news." Rose took a look to make sure no one was listening and leaned forward.

"Go on." She murmured as softly as she could.

"Half of the council is on your side. You can take the throne right now if you really want to. You only to need to say it." She felt a surge of satisfaction flooding her veins. She held more power than Natasha and her brother thought; she could crash them in a matter of a second.

"That would be too easy Baba." She shook her head as a smirk crawled its way up her lips. "I want them to suffer. I want _her _to suffer and when I'm done and she is gone then I can sit on that throne all of you like so much." She could see the pride in her father's eyes. Finally she was stepping up to the name of Mazur, she was becoming cunning and vicious in order to protect what she loved and get what she wanted.

* * *

Lissa had been fussing over her hair for the last hour and it was starting to get on her nerves. Tonight was the Gala for the orphans and while Rose wanted anything but to spend four hours in a room full of pompous people she had no choice. "You can always avoid it your Majesty." Lissa's gaze met hers in the mirror. "I can make something up and get you out of this."

"As fun as that sounds dearie I can't." Rose sighed and rose from her seat. "I have to do this, like it or not. It's my job." Lissa removed herself discretely from the room and left her alone. She smoothed her dress down looking at herself in the mirror. The dark blue silk wrapped around her like a second skin and her chocolate brown curls were pinned at the top of her head in an elegant bun with only a few strands framing her face. The only thing that was missing was resting in the wooden box in front of her. She flipped the lid open and ran her fingers over the necklace letting the small stones scratch her skin softly. Should she put it on? Should she give him the illusion that she had let his misstep go? Taking a deep breath she removed the jewelry from its case and fastened it around her neck.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror again and her arms wrapped around her baby bump, clearly visible now. She was just a few days shy from entering the seventh month of her pregnancy. Annie had checked both of them this morning and everything was well. Her little boy was doing just fine and the only thing she had to do was be careful and not stress out. Seeing him today on the ultrasound and hearing his little heart beating strong brought tears to her eyes. The sound of the door closing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Kneel before me." He commanded strictly and Rose tried to hide a smirk. She was surprised by how much she enjoyed this clash between her and her husband.

"I kneel before no one but God." She spoke softly finally turning around. "But of course you think you are God himself." Sarcasm was dripping from her words and she could see that her words were getting to him. "To what do I owe the honor of be in your presence my King?" He looked quite dashing in his black suit that much Rose would admit.

"I came to escort you to the ballroom." He couched awkwardly and lowered his eyes to the floor. It had been almost a month since he slapped her and it was like they were walking on egg shells. She was utterly cold towards him and he kept his distance feeling her discomfort. "It wouldn't do for you to walk alone." Was that guilt coloring his voice? Too bad because she felt not even remotely guilty for her behavior.

"Ah! Because you care _so _much for your pregnant wife." Her smirk let him know what her words didn't.

"Roza I-"

"Save it Dimitri." She turned back to the mirror and applied another layer of lipstick. "However," Her eyes met his on the mirror. "I have to remind you that every rose has its thorn. You should be careful with how you treat them or they might hurt you." The message was clear one more misstep and he was gone. She dared him to take go back to Natasha, to try and tarnish her good name once more. She loved him with all her heart, she really did but she would not let him ruin her life. She refused to be another lifeless body to add to his long list.

"Are you threatening me Roza?" He growled taking a few steps closer to where she stood. His chest was pressed against her back and Rose cursed at her traitorous body for reacting to his presence. His fingers traced their way up her arms as leaned down and kissed her neck softly. Rose's hands balled into fists and she wasn't sure if she was turned on or pissed off with him right now. The spell broke though as his hands touched her stomach and she turned to face him swiftly, putting some space between them.

"Who spoke of threats husband dearest? Surely I didn't!" She sneered challenging him with her eyes. Right now she beyond angry with him; he had sworn that he would never lay with another woman after they were married. She had given him her best years only to be betrayed like that. Her heart was broken and it was his fault, he would have to pay for it. "But I beg you do not forget my words again. Next time something bad might happen." She pushed past him and made her way to the door with him following close behind her.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. He didn't try to say anything else and Rose was happy about it. If he knew what's good for him he wouldn't push her. As soon as the doors opened both of them plastered fake smiles on their faces and went on to mingle with their guests. An hour or so later her ears were bleeding and she wanted to claw her eyes out. She had been living a lie the past few years, all this fuss, dresses, food, booze, everything was a big fat expensive lie! The only thing these people cared about was their own selves and that made her feel sick to her stomach.

Excusing herself from the dull conversation she had the past thirty minutes Rose moved towards the refreshment table to get a drink. Sometimes she didn't even listen to them, she just tuned them out, nodded here and there and offered fake smiles. It was always about a vacation they missed, something they couldn't buy, someone they were displeased with, none of them understood they had more serious things to deal with. Even today none of them seemed concerned that there were kids out there without parents and that in a few short months they would send even more kids to their deaths. If those Moroi had been raised different! If they only valued their Guardians' lives! If only they understood the sacrifices those people did for them!

"Having fun, don't you?" Rose smiled charmingly and turned to face the man standing beside her. She was happy to finally see a familiar face.

"Of course I do!" She shot back sarcastically making Ivan smirk. He was truly a handsome man, even though she held no romantic interest in him Rose would admit that Ivan was every woman's wet dream. Tall, blonde, with broad shoulder and a pair of deep blue eyes that made you swoon with only one look. She wondered if he knew what his wife was up to. Did he know Natasha was shagging his best friend? Shaking those thoughts off she gave him a quick hug. Nevertheless of what was going on she still loved Ivan like the good friend he was. "Did you just come back?"

"Yep!" He nodded taking a ship of his drink. "And I'm leaving again early tomorrow. That deal for the company has been killing me. I barely had time to see Tasha." Rose bit her tongue to keep her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to hurt him, not like their spouses has hurt her. "I missed her you know." Her heart clenched at his words. Ivan was very much in love with the wench, Rose knew that very well. He was in love with Natasha since they were children but she only had eyes for Dimitri. Ivan could have given her the world and Natasha still would do anything to take Rose's place.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She teased pinching his cheek. Ivan slapped her hand away laughing. "Is little Ivan in love?" She mumbled in a baby voice making them burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yes!" He admitted smiling widely, happiness written all over his face. "He is very much in love and can't wait to start a family." She tried to keep her facade in place for his sake only. "And speaking of the family life, how's yours going? How's the bun in the oven?" He winked motioning towards her stomach. She knew he was oblivious to their problems, she knew Ivan was only teasing, still she couldn't find it in her to lie to him.

"We are all fine." She finally forced out. "You know busy preparing for the new baby. Explaining to Aleksandra what's going on. Everything parents do before their little one arrives." Another forced smile.

"Ah! I envy you dear friend. I really do!" Just in time to save her Dimitri joined them with Natasha on his tow. Rose took a good look in the woman's appearance and felt anger rising inside her like angry waves crashing the shore. Her dress was a little wrinkled, her hair a little out of place, her lips swollen, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. "Belikov!"

"Zeklos!" Ivan pulled Dimitri into a tight hug. "How have you been? Natasha's was just telling me how much she missed you!" More lies, more secrets to keep, it was making Rose sick.

"She didn't, did she?" Ivan's face lighten up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course I did!" Natasha chimed in taking her place by his side. It was ridiculous really! Here she was with her husband, his mistress and the mistress' husband making small talk. As if Dimitri sensed her distress his eyes shot to hers. Rose couldn't help but glare, maybe it was her hormones or maybe it was the hurt she felt and the bitter taste she had in her mouth from all the lies. Just as she was about to destroy them all Dimitri made up a quick excuse and pulled the towards the dance floor.

"What you were about to do out there," He whispered harshly pulling her in his arms. "Would have been everyone's end. What's done it's done. You can do nothing about it." Rosie's nails bite in the skin of his neck and he hissed in pain.

"I can still smell her perfume on you Comrade." She hissed. "If you think that I will allow you to cast me aside so you can be with her," She murmured placing a soft kiss on his neck, her fangs scratching the sensitive skin there. "You are fooled dear husband. I will burn the whole Court down to ashes before she can have you." She let her fangs just pierce the skin there before pulling back. His arms tighten around her pulling her even closer.

"You are playing with fire Roza." His tone was threatening but Rose seemed unfazed. "If you weren't pregnant right now." He trailed off growling.

"I was born in the fire, love. I'm a Mazur; there is nothing that can scare me. Nothing that can hurt me. Not even fire." He never took her words seriously but that was entirely his mistake. "And sure as hell not of you. I'm not the naive girl you married a few years ago Dimitri. I've changed. You changed me." The House of Mazur was never known for their forgiveness. If you messed with one, you messed with the whole family and in the end you were royally screwed.

"Politics don't suit you, love." He laughed harshly. "Focus on your charities and let those things to men." _You'd be surprised_, Rose thought as they swirled round and round. He was really challenging his fate. She had half a mind to ask her father for the throne right now. The song changed to another and another and another and they still held onto each other. Right that moment she knew they were doomed. They were bound to hurt each other and there was nothing she could do about it. So she held onto him, she held onto him tight and let everything go.

Tomorrow he would go back to his old ways and she would go back to loathing him again.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Olena? Abe? What about poor Ivan? Drop me a review to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm a terrible person for leaving you wait for so long I know! But RL has been anything but nice to me the last few weeks so motivation, especially for this story, doesn't come as easy as I'd like. This is more of a filler chapter that gives us a little insight on how Dimitri and Rose came together, but it needed to be done in order to get to the important stuff! This is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll replace it as soon as I have the corrected edition. The parts in italics are flashbacks just so you know.  
**

******P.S: if you haven't read The Monogram I suggest you do! Such an amazing poem!**

* * *

**"The more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children."**

******Cersei to Sansa ~Game Of Thrones**

* * *

She couldn't help but think the start of them. Everything seemed so easy back then, it took only a few moments for her to fall in love with him and after that it was just a matter of time until he made her his. Rose could still remember how much he fought for her, gifts, letters, you name it. Dimitri tried his best and in the end fooled her gravely. She was happy, up until the moment she caught up to the whole cheating thing she was truly happy. _But as they say ignorance is bliss._ Sometimes even _she_ liked to lie to herself; she liked to believe that this was all a bad dream and she would wake up any minute now. That minute though never came; still she hoped and prayed for it.

She looked the picture perfect doing her job and faking her happiness but to be honest Rose had never felt so alone. Dimitri had become so distant it physically hurt and Natasha was gaining ground little by little. Rose came to the decision that if it was fate to lose her husband to some hussy then so be it. It hurt, she wouldn't lie. It felt like her insides were torn apart, like a bleeding wound that would not close. But she had two children and she would be damn if Natasha came even close to them, because she knew how it would go. If it was in the wench's hand she would murder Rose and her kids. And the fool she had for husband was so blind to the world around him that wouldn't notice it. A quote from a book she had read flashed though her mind at those thoughts, love none but your children, wasn't it? How wise those words were.

Love none but your children.

Everyone else will use you and then leave you to die alone when their purpose is complete. But such is life she couldn't change it, she could only make the best of it. Pushing all those depressing thoughts away she stretched on the chaise longue gazing out of the large window, the damn thing was too comfortable for its own good. Her mind traveled back to the first time she met him a warm and humid day like this one. She couldn't forget how handsome he looked in his casual attire even if she wanted to.

_She had just got off the phone with one of her old class mates when Lissa dragged down the stairs bubbling about some important people in her father's study that Rose had to meet! She followed her silently towards what she thought would be another extravagance of her precious time. But now that she was back Rose needed to weasel her way inside their tight stuck up circle in order to make some changes. She had met some lovely people back in France; people that opened her eyes to the cruelties of their world and Rose wanted nothing more than to help. It was unbelievable how bad some Moroi treated their Guardians, she had heard the stories. Dhampirs gave their lives for them but Moroi were far from being grateful for it. They took the Guardians as granted and that angered Rose beyond belief, Dhampirs were forced into lives they didn't want, abandoning their children so people like her could walked around without a care. Well that didn't sit well with her and she was hell bend to change it as soon as possible. _

_But everything was temporarily forgotten as soon as she walked in the same room he was in. Rose would admit that the young man that was seated opposite her cousin was easy the finest example of man she had ever seen. He looked like he walked out of one of her fantasies. "Rose!" Adrian's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she settled herself beside him. "You remember Prince Dimitri, right?" He questioned motioning to the man that pierced her with his gaze. Yeah she knew Prince Dimitri but there was no way the boy she left grew up to be this man. _

_"I do remember someone but I'm not sure it's the same person!" She teased as the man took her hand and kissed it gently._

_"I think the same applies to you Lady Mazur." He smirked making Rose blush. A few years ago when they were still kids and before she left for France they had a crush on each other but nothing too big. But then again their feelings didn't have time to evolve past those of affection since she was send away mere months later. _

_"Please, it's just Rose your Majesty." She offered. "Lady Mazur is my mother." They could feel the tension building between them as the atmosphere shifted but before she could say anything else a nauseate sweet voice reached them. _

_"Dimka." The woman purred as she dropped herself on his lap and Rose felt her insides turn around. Surely the black haired woman had better manners than behaving like a harlot. "I missed you." She tried to kiss him but Dimitri turned the other way, his discomfort visible. _

_"Natasha." He cleared his throat pushing her gently to sit beside him. "Could you be more discreet please? This is not the place or the time for things like that." He murmured lowly and you could hear the displeasure in his voice. Rose removed herself from their company before she could hear Natasha's response. She simply couldn't put up with the woman. She and Natasha were never each other's biggest fans. They had discovered early in their lives that they didn't get along._

That was the first time they met after many years and Rose could still feel the discomfort that meeting had caused her. She spend all her time in school thinking about her Prince only to come back to find that he was promised to someone else. It looked fairytales didn't come true after all.

_The ball was in full swing but Rose could not find it in herself to enjoy it. Laughs and voices carried out to the gardens as she moved through the small paths but she could not shake of the feeling of depression. Adrian had told her that Dimitri was betrothed to Natasha thus why she was so blunt. It shouldn't be bothering her really; she had no claim over him. But it did! They might have shared only a few innocent kisses when they were kids but Rose always kept him close to her heart. He was the reason she never gave herself over to anyone else. She foolishly thought that their secret escapades meant something for him as well. _

_"Tired of the party already?" The smooth voice carried through the quiet night and a small smile pulled at her lips. _

_"Formal Balls were never my cup of tea." She turned to face him as she sat on one of the marble benches."But my presence is necessary once in a while. What's you excuse?" _

_"I hear the company out here is better?" He teased and took a seat beside her, their arms barely touching. " I tried to reach you the last few days but your phone was off and your friends wouldn't tell where you were." He said after a few minutes of silence. _

_"Apparently I didn't want to be found." She toyed with the end of her dress trying her best to not look at him. "Besides it's not like we had anything to say. What we had is done, if we had anything for that matter." Wrapping her arms around herself she moved away from him. _

_"Roza I-" _

_"You what Dimitri? You love me? You are sorry?" She laughed bitterly at their situation. _

_"Don't turn this around." He growled pulling her in front of him, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You choose to leave. I offered to ask you father's permission to see you, for us to get engaged and what did you do? You turned your back on me and boarded that damn plane!" His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her down to straddle his lap._

_"We were kids, Comrade." She breathed and rested her forehead against his. "That fling was nothing more than naive feelings. A childish love."_

_"And now?" _

_"Now you are engaged to be married Dimitri." His lips brushed against hers softly. "We lost our chance." His kiss silenced her, everything that she was going to say forgotten as his tongue slipped past her lips. She gave herself over to him, ignoring the small voice inside her that screamed to get away from him. _

Rose barely tore herself away from him in time before something more had happened. She remembered that for the next few weeks she stayed away from Court and everything that had to do with Dimitri. She retired to the Academy her aunt ran and tuned everyone out. For a few days she thought she was safe but that didn't last. Her safe heaven was torn away from her when her aunt informed her that the Queen was visiting them along with the Prince and the Princesses.

She tried to make a run for it, flee the Academy before they got there but Tatiana stopped her. A talk between them was much needed.

_"What's going on with you Rosemarie?" The older woman sounded exhausted and Rose could suspect why. All the preparation for the feast were going through Tatiana. "And please get straight to the point. At this moment as much as I love you I'm in no mood for games." _

_"There is a man." Rose murmured lowly. "He's been pursuing me the last few weeks." Tatiana's eyes snapped up to meet her niece's scared ones. _

_"You didn't..." She trailed off worried. "Did you Rose?" The idea only made Tatiana squirm in discomfort. Frankly she didn't want her favorite niece giving something so precious to someone that didn't deserve it like she did._

_"No! Of course not, Aunt!" Rose spoke hastily thinking back to the night they kissed in the gardens. Had she not been so skeptical about his intentions she would have let him take her right there on the cold ground. But she was better than that, Rose knew it. She was worth more than a quick shag. "But I do care for him." _

_"So far so good. You bring him around so we can meet him, let your father intimidate the poor lad, your cousins to threaten him and then we will see how it goes." Tatiana had learned by now that if a man was willing to go through the hell the family of the girl put him and then he was there to stay. "Problem solved!" _

_"It's more complicated than that." Rose pursed her lips tightly. "He is engaged to another woman and the next in line for the throne." Taking a deep breath she counted the second until her aunt caught up to what she was saying. _

_"He is what?!" Tatiana shot up from her seat as if someone had set her on fire. Passing back and forth in front of her niece murmuring to herself. Rose sat back too scared to even think as she watched the older woman. Finally after a few minutes Tatiana turned to look a her. "Do you love him?" The words hang between them for a few moments. Rose thought about it, did she? Were her feeling strong enough to fight for him or was it just a crush. _

_"Yes." She spoke softly. "I do." _

_"Then I'm sure we can figure out something." Tatiana placed a gentle kiss on her niece's forehead and left to finish her work leaving Rose alone with her thoughts._

The days passed quickly and soon enough Rose found herself surrounded by Dimitri's family. Everyone were enchanted by her, the way she spoke, the way she thought, the opinions she held. Especially Olena, she kept pointing out how Rose would have been a great queen if she was to be crowned. And as much as Olena praised her Rose could see Natasha turning green from jealousy. Her suspicions were confirmed when Victoria, Dimitri's younger sister, cornered her after a few hours and having drunk quite a few vodkas told her all about how disproving everyone were about Dimitri's engagement and how she would have loved for Rose to be her sister-in-law instead of Natasha. Rose barely held back her smirk, hiding it behind her glass of wine.

The days of the visit came and go leaving Rose feeling lonely after their guests left. To be honest Dimitri's sisters were a charming company to be around, funny and sarcastic, nothing like the royals she'd met before. That feeling didn't last long though two sort days after he left Dimitri send her his first gift. Nothing big really; just one of the first editions of her favorite book. She traced the pages fondly as she flipped the cover open, The Monogram was one of the most romantic poems ever written in her honest opinion. Odysseas Elytis was simply one of the best of his kind, Rose had fallen in love with his writing since the first word she read.

Soon followed more and more gifts, love letters and everything someone could imagine in order to woo her over. That was until Tatiana put her foot down of course. Enough was enough; if Dimitri wanted to be with her then he should make it official. So per her aunt's instructions Rose packed up all the things he send her and returned them to him with a small note telling that she had never been the third woman in a relationship and she wasn't about to change that now.

It wasn't until three months later that they accidently met again at the opera theater. Sydney and Lissa had dragged her along with Adrian to watch La Traviata. Opera wasn't her favorite thing to do but her friends had begged her and Rose couldn't say 'no' to them. She was surprised to see Dimitri escorted only by Victoria but she refused to ask where Natasha was, so she content herself only by chatting up to Victoria and occasionally exchanging a few looks with Dimitri. Three days later Dimitri official asked her father's permission to court her with the prospected of making her his wife soon. Because you know everything had to be done according to protocol in their society even if they didn't live in the Middle Ages.

_"Comrade?" Dimitri's gaze rose from the papers that were sprawled on his lap to meet hers. After only a few weeks of courting Dimitri asked her officially to be his wife and she happily accepted. They would have married on the spot if it wasn't for Olena wanting to actually have a proper formal royal wedding. Rose had to admit she was a little scared about what her mother in law had in mind. _

_"Yes, love?" She thought about it for a moment, should she really bring the subject up? They were happy and she didn't want to ruin that. But she needed to know that the past wasn't going to come after them. _

_"What happened with Natasha?" Her voice was barely audible but he heard it as if she had asked it loud and clear. "I know you broke it off with her and all but I need to _know_ that we are free. That she is not going to come back trying to ruin us and what we have." Dimitri shook his head smiling softly at her concerns. He tagged at the leg lightly and Rose crawled at the other side of the couch where he was. _

_"Natasha is not going to be a problem, love." He whispered caressing her lips softly with his. "She was never in love with me, she was just in love with the crown I'm going to have in a few months and the power the name Belikov holds. I just had to point her to another direction and our little situation was solved." _

_"How?" The question was out before Rose could stop it. _

_"You remember my best friend Ivan, right?" Rose nodded intrigued. "Well, let's just say he was in love with her for many, many years. He was more than happy to comfort her after we broke up. In time she'll fall in love with him too." His words didn't satisfy her but Rose shook it off because his lips were against her and just like that she was lost in him. _

Even back then Rose knew there was something off about Natasha. She always made her feel uncomfortable even when they didn't speak. Now though Rose could see clearly Natasha's true colors. She should have been smarter. She should have seen between the lines back then and send Natasha as far away as she could. But she didn't and she was paying it now.

_"Dimitri!" She moaned softly as he kissed a path down her neck towards her chest. Only mere hours ago she had become his wife and soon to be queen. Dimitri didn't lose time in showing her exactly what he felt, they've been at it since they stepped foot inside their chambers. Rose wouldn't complain though, how could she? It wasn't like she didn't enjoy what Dimitri was doing to her with his tongue, or his fingers or... Her thoughts trailed of as two digits slipped inside her bringing her attention back to him. "Please!" She whimpered as he teased her mercilessly. _

_"Please what, Love?" He chuckled huskily nibbling the skin of her neck, his fangs brushing softly against the sensitive flesh. _

_"Give it to me!" She moaned and seconds later he was within her again, thrusting slowly, worshiping her like she was some kind of a goddess. Her hips rose to meet his in desperation to find another mind blowing ending. "Fuck!" Her nails dug in his back, deep enough to drawn blood but he didn't seem to mind. _

_"That's it, Roza!" He growled against her lips as her walls tighten around him once more. "Come for me!" The moan that was torn from the back of her throat was embarrassingly loud but she couldn't care less. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her orgasm washed over her in hot waves, leaving her breathless. Dimitri followed soon after her._

A knock on her door brought her out of her daydream and Rose tried to hide her flushed face after her last thoughts. Sydney stepped inside the dark room bowing softly before her.

"My Queen?" She raised herself and took a few steps closer. "They are ready and waiting for you." Rose nodded silently as the other woman helped her stand and draped her shawl over her shoulders. The weather was still chilly even though summer was already here. Her plans where finally ready to be set in motion, now the only thing she needed was to make sure everyone were ready. The motion she wanted to pass wasn't easy by any means but Rose had set her mind to it. She was going to fix the stupid mistake Dimitri made by passing the Age Law.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it! Until next time! :) **


End file.
